Their similarities remind me of her
by sedahlemowah
Summary: He thought of the new girl, she was naturally beautiful. He knew it was rude to stare but he couldn't take his eyes of her. She so much reminded him of her, his she. What would the Mr popular-bad boy of Marino high do with this new extraodinary girl whose life isn't good either.. They not only improve on each other but become friends and maybe more please read I suck at summary.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:Hello guys this is my very first story, I hope all of you read my story I just hope you give it time and read it, it would mean alot to me if you do, I also read alot of fanfiction and got inspired by amazing Authors out there seriously you guys are talented.

Disclaimer:I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you might recognise in the story.

Take a deep breath

And you walk through the door

Its the morning of your very first day.

Chapter one :Their similarities remind me of her.

Ally Dawson 's heart skipped a beat when she arrived at her new school Marino high. She and her Dad moved last month during summer vacation. She did not like the idea of being new and being at a different school in the middle of the year but she couldn't complain moving to Miami one of the coolest cities.

"Are you ready?" Lester her dad her dad said. Her whole life she was used at being the two of them, Her mother traveled alot due to her work plus knowing that both of her parents got divorced the distance wasn't surprising. she did not like living in different environments every month. She thought it was not healthy for her so she decided to stay in one place she could call home that 's with her Father.

"Yes I am" She forced a weak smile knowing there were butterflies in her stomach.

She opened the door and got out of the car with one hand bag painted of different colors Ally loved Art, It was a passion of her's .

She never wore make up as her mother wasn't there while she was growing up but her natural beauty beats all. She had on denim shredded black jeans,painted black ,purple and pink crop shirt with painted same color boots she looked like art then again nice.

She and her father made their way inside the school. The school was nice better than her last school. It was packed full of students she sighed still scared and they went to look for a receptionist. After what seemed like half and hour she was done sorting her school things in the principle's office. Her father left and she was shown to second period which was her favorite subject.

The receptionist woman Jule showed her, her class. She was a woman who seemed to be in her thirties blonde hair with glasses. Her big blue eyes were hidden in there what a shame no one knew how her eyes were exotic. Jule knocked and an old man who was busy reading a book to the class looked up and motioned for them to come in, All eyes were on her she felt uncomfortable as she was looked at. She left after she was done speaking to the sir. she placed a hand on Ally 's shoulder as if reassuring her it will all be fine and that sincerely smile of her's. The man came next to her.

"Ah students we have a new learner by the name of Ally"he said.

She looked above their heads not to meet their eyes.

"Hello"they chorused.

She gave them a warm smile, trying to look at them so that she couldn't appear rude.

"I'm sir May"he said extending his hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you sir"she warmly said shaking his hand.

"Go sit down"he motioned her to take a sit.

She could see one empty sit in the front next to the most beautiful girl. She smiled and went to it while the sassy blonde deliberately lifted her handbag and placed it on the chair smirking, her face dropped as she was dissapointed, she looked around the room and spotted a chair at the back. she went to it and that's when people started to whisper she never minded them and placed her bag on the floor while looking around she caught an eye of a young boy in a hoodie glancing at her she couldn't see his hair and felt awkward to be looked at.

She looked at the front. She then glanced while he was not looking she examined him he was wearing black skinny jeans , black and red T-shirt with black Nike high tops . The guy glanced at her again in awe and question in her mind is why the guy stared at her like he had seen a ghost guess soon or later she will find out . She looked in front and almost squealed at what she saw sir May holding. He was holding a classic not just a classic but Pride And Prejudice.

He continued reading and she enjoyed all her classes and it was opened her bag and took of the old eye glasses made of black frame that her grandmother once owned, anyone at this moment would call her a geek not that she minded, she forgot to put them on being overwhelmed by everything.

"Hi" A friendly voice said from behind.

She turned around finishing packing her books of chemistry to go to lunch. And was welcomed by two girls with beaming smiles. One with black curls and another with brown hair made in a messy bun reveling her cheekbones and hazel eyes.

"Hi im Trish Dela Rosa" The short girl with curled hair above her shoulders said.

"I'm kirra Star" The brunette said smiling.

"Hello I'm Ally Dawson" Ally said nicely.

"Nice, you are new aren't you?" The brunette asked.

She just nodded.

"Come sit with us" The curly dark haired girl said dragging her out of the class along with them . She didn't complain after all she did need friends.

They bought lunch and sat down In the table while glancing around the room she caught the eye of the cute guy glancing at her again . she couldn't contain her little instinct and just blurted out "Who's that guy anyway?" She pointed to the guy with the hoodie on reveling his little blonde messy hair appearing on his forehead, they turned and while he saw they were looking at him he turned and laughed with his jocks buddies and cheerleaders surrounding them.

"That's Austin" The Latina gasped. while kirra smirked.

"It's Austin Moon, so you caught and eye of somebody already?"

"Ah" She stuttered.

"Really?" The Latina asked her curious.

"No he keeps on looking at me and it's creepy". She defended.

"Go Ally!" Trish cheered.

"It's creepy " She corrected.

"Pity girls would die to be in your position right now " The brunette said.

"So he's popular?" She asked.

"Pricesly" The Latina said.

"Even better bad boy of Marino high" The brunette said with a smile

She turned and looked at the guy who was talking to his buddies and a cheerleader on his lap right there she noticed the blonde, it was the mean blonde she experienced earlier in English. She looked away not wanting to meet their eyes.

There chapter one all done tell me your thoughts, fav and it would really make me happy if I get review or reviews.

Guys so the book is pride and prejudice if you never read it I recommend you to do so, it's lovely.

By the way I do not own the little quote but its a verse I picked up in Taylor swift 's song fifteen I like it sooooooo much.(hopefully my story is not like other people's.) please review.

Sorry if the chapter was short but it's a little taste of the story just want to see if yall will like my story if you do I will continue(wink).

I finally wrote my very first Fanfictin(smiling).


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all the people who reviewed, who followed and liked my story you guys are amazing. I love you guys.

Chapter two

Disclaimer:I do not own Austin and Ally(but I wish I were) or anything you might recognize in the story.

Chapter 2

This is were it begins.

Ally woke up to her clock buzzing oh she turned it off as it was making a lot of noise she groaned. Yesterday she slept very late doing some homework And extra ones requested by teachers She even tried to do one thing she hasn't done in four years And that was writing, She loved writing it was a passion of hers'. Music was her remedy, her life. And yesterday she tried writing a song but she couldn't even write a verse on her brown leather song book with a capital A on the cover which she was given by both her parents on her 10th birthday when she told them she's writing songs.

Now she wanted to write again as she has totally lost the passion four years ago.

Yesterday she tried but she couldn't and the funny thing is that her father still thinks she writes but she never told him that she had stopped, It was painful stopping music. It used to be her life. And now it was like a stranger to her, when she was down she used to count on music but now...it was too sad. ...

She went to bath quickly so that she can be ready for school. Even though people hated school she loved it allot.

She quickly bathed and wore her blue vest painted of white and yellow and black denim jeans with blue vans, she just looked nice. And the finishing touches were her black beanie that hid her hair so well and those same old nerd glasses.

She went downstairs to the kitchen which she found a note saying that there is breakfast in the microwave and he had to go to work early as new stock was supplied she smiled at her father 's bad hand writing and began to eat waffles as she poured some honey syrup.

Austin woke up groaning he wasn't a morning person And he hated the morning. He felt like whoever came up with the idea that school has to start in the morning really did a fantastic job he thought sarcastically. He felt drowsy and knew he had to get up as he didn't want to be late. He hated it but hey if you hang around with their group you didn't even have to bother. It was sort of a tradition and not attending class.

To be honest he hated and liked popularity because it made him who he was today well kind off. He knew the popular's and most people in the school liked him well except the geek's and outcasts, And he was known as Mr popular and bad boy of Marino high. Boys wanted to be him while girls practically threw themselves at him.

But yesterday he couldn't sleep as he thought of the new girl at school she was naturally beautiful, her chestnut hair that falls perfectly on her shoulders. she was something else, though the way she wore , her style of fashion reminded him of someone who used to be close to him.

He knew it was rude to stare but he couldn't take his eyes off her as he saw her. She so much reminded him of her, his she.

To be honest he really wanted to just talk to the reminded him of his she. what intrigued him were those geeky glasses that his she once owned, was it coincidence that two people can have this so much similarities he didn't have an answer now.

Today he thought if he sees the girl he will try and talk to him. He quickly showered wore a dark blue skinny jeans and a blue T-shirt with gray high tops and the finishing touches was his messy blonde hair.

The day went well so far and now it was changing classes but it was also free period for some people including Austin ,then at the corner of his eye he noticed kirra star, she was wearing a white floral shirt with black shorts and black pumps with tiny golden dots, Austin had to admit kirra was one of the prettiest and generous girl he had ever met but of course he was too proud to say it. He actually never says much to kirra as he doesn't want his social status to decrease while talking to a nobody, well that's what people would say but he wouldn't say that intentionally.

Kirra was busy laughing with the new girl.

"Oh my gosh Ally you so fun but I have to go get to class, Don't want detention".

"Yep I won't hold fun while I find something to do in free period".

"Are you sure you will be fine?"

"Yes, where is Trish anyway".

"She had to go to class early as Mrs June asked her to help her with some files".

"Oh well let me not keep you".

They said their goodbyes and left.

He went to his locker still looking at them while they left , He was knocked over some dude.

Austin knocked over some geek guy who was caring a big jar that had a lizard inside. The glass crashed and he got a cut on his hand he was so angry that he punched the guy in the face and shouted.

"Watch it". He said angry.

"Dude what's you problem". The guy asked feeling a sharp pain on his face and rubbing it.

"You are my problem you stupid geek with nothing to do, what were you doing with the jar and that thing". He pointed to the lizard lying on the floor,

"It was for science project".

"Clean up your mess and next time watch who you run into". He continued talking annoyed.

Ally was bored so she decided to explore the school during the free period and ended up in a music room. She took everything in and went to sit on the piano bench. She was afraid to touch the keys as it has been years since she played.

Austin knew the exact place he should go, the music room where most people barely knew. It was sort of an escape to him during free period.

He was still bleeding from the cut as he turned on the doorknob he spotted a person on the piano bench deep in thoughts, he was about say something mean when he noticed that the person on the bench is the new girl.

He cleared his throat and the girl got snapped back into reality.

Then there the girl noticed the guy who was staring at her yesterday. The bad boy of Marino high as she has been told. she knew she shouldn't be afraid or hesitate even when she was afraid she came out strong, One thing about bad boys if you become a softie it's easy for them to break you.

"Staring is rude". She said being confidence.

"I see you have taken my class". He said smirking.

She noticed the smirk and began sensing the conversation as a challenge.

I'm out of here". She thought that maybe it was best for her if she left plus she could use some time alone.

"No stay there is room enough for the both of us".he said smirking.

She was hesitating until she noticed his hand and gasped.

"And now?" He asked.

"Your hand is dripping of blood, since this is your class you might as well tell me where the medical kit is".He decided to let the new girl help him so he showed her were the kit was and later returned with it as they both sat on a table.

"This is going to hurt". She warned.

"Don't worry princess I can take anything".

She ignored the fact that he just called her a princess. She cleaned the cut and bandaged it, while she cleaned the cut in his hand Austin hissed a little in pain and now it was her turn to giggle.

"Oh come on".he said.

"I can take anything". She mimicked his voice.

"Whatever" He said ignoring what she said. He was beginning to like the girl because she seemed like a challenge she didn't flirt or throw herself at him like most girls he knew, even the ones he didn't know.

"Pleasure". The girl smiled and the bell rang signaling their free period was over.

The girl returned the kit and took her things before she could leave the door she heard Austin say.

"Maths?" He asked. She nodded.

"Me too, let me walk with you". He insisted.

The girl nodded, he grabbed his things and they walked to maths in silence.

There chapter two all done my favorite people, sorry if the chapter was short but please bare with me people.

I love you guys, keep that in mind. tell me your thoughts.

Some of you may hate what Austin did to the guy, I also do as I adore geek's and nerds but hey we do need drama right?surely he will change soon.

Im trying soo this is my first fanfiction

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hello my favorite people here's chapter3 I miss you guys so much and thanks for the reviews, and keep telling me your thoughts it will make me happy, I still love yall bare that in mind.

Here is chapter three as -I'm going to school, my holidays are finished and sorry if I haven't being updating, being busy.

Thanks again to my silent readers who take time and read this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and All or anything you might recognize in the story.

Sorry for mistakes in the other chapters I will try my best.

Chapter three

We are all bad.

True colors or false colors.

Ally thought of what happened yesterday her helping the bad guy and him kind of being genuine to her, Was it all in her head that perhaps He could be nice to her, or was she just imagining things? Maybe he didn't appear rude because Ally helped him, she thought as she entered the halls of Marino high. She was happy today but couldn't explain why, Yes Ally thought of those brown chocolate eyes that stared at her yesterday and that sly smirk playing on his lips. She was hoping to meet him or catch him looking but she didn't see him .

Austin was with his famous group walking in the halls when he noticed the new girl who was far away,still now he didn't know her name. He hate to admit it but she did a little good job in making his hand feel better, He smirked just thinking about that girl with confidence.

Ally went to her locker, Her locker was near the popular's just like kirra's but her's was next to Chloe the black haired princess who was one of Cassidy's pack( That's the name of the sassy blonde who was mean to her and all over Austin). She was such a drama queen, She hated anything with four legs and liked boys too save her life, she act and looked innocent but again looks can be deceiving.

But while she was about to reach her locker nearly most of the popular girls were occupying the space so which meant she couldn't get to her locker.

"Tomorrow it's Friday so party at my house," she heard a voice say only to find out that it belongs to Cassidy's, Everyone is invited well except for the non popular's.

Ally snorted and unfortunately Chloe heard her and turned realizing it's the Hippie new girl.( That's what Chloe thought with the whole painted clothes).

"Oh you," She said exasperated.

"Oh the new girl," Cassidy said .

Ally just gave them a slight smile.

"I didn't know that painted clothes were back in ,I mean that is so last year," she let out a silly laugh and soon the whole group joined in.

Austin, Dallas and Elliot arrived to the girls.

"Austie" Cassidy said flirtatious while she hugged Austin and Ally rolled her eyes, which Cass noticed, "New girl with Attitude,"she said annoyed.

Ally shook her head and Austin turned towards her a sly smirk playing on his lips.

"Austin" Ally greeted.

"Austin you know this?"Cassidy said pointing at Ally.

Austin struggled to speak.

"Its Ally Dawson," The brunette corrected.

"Whatever,"she replied.

The name Ally rang in his mind, Such a unique name and her last name fit it perfectly.

"There is a way to talk to a person And that's not it." Ally came out strong or she tried she would not let some meaningless queen B take her down, she had one rule never let anyone intimidate her, that's what she was told four years ago, she might appear rude for others but she was fragile and could easily break but what you see is what you get, she put on a facade everyday, she smiles but behind those smiles are pains and bottled up emotion. She will not come weak she always said. Sometimes her father tries but it was never the same , she was lonely she put on this wall for years to know who is brave enough to break them? Her father was far from breaking them, she misses her but she's far away across oceans.

"Feisty I see," Austin said.

"You have the nerve- she said angry Austin cutting her off.

"Never mind her Cass she just some worthless dork". Austin said it, but he regretted what he said to the girl, He saw her face shocked, sad and somehow disappointed . She never done anything to him but he felt low for treating her like that, he regretted while the whole group laughed, why did he do that to keep his status cause he also found Cassidy annoying.

Ally couldn't believe her ears she was somehow crashed yep, how could someone who was just kind off well nice to her yesterday act like this? Even though she was hurt,tears were forming in her eyes but Ally never cries, she never done that (crying) in years and she wasn't going to start now, Ally was fierce she will not come weak.

Ally opened her locker took some few books, She clenched on her books tighter and walked away, while she walked a foot belonging to a guy with brown hair and hazel eyes tripped her as she fell they laughed she got up but left her brown leather book as she run away in a rush, she rushed to the bathroom and cried while Austin spotted a brown leather book lying on the floor. He waited until the bell rang and went to grab the book and quickly shoved it in he wondered if he should take it home or just leave it there.

Ally rushed to the bathroom and cried until she was enough, she went to class even though she was late , she went to science in the middle of the period.

She entered the class and all eyes were on her but luckily the teacher wasn't in class, she noticed the mean jerk, funny how his tone changed all of a sudden but he was nothing to her and from now on he was a stranger.

She took a seat until the curly haired Latino came to her rushing.

"Ally where were you?" She whispered yelled at her.

"She looked around with her reddy eyes and caught the sleaze ball eavesdropping as he was recognized he turned away embarrassed.

"I wasn't feeling well".

"The red eye?"

"Problem with eyes," she lied. Even though she hated lying.

After few minutes Mr brown came and apologized as he was busy printing their

homework to do at home while the class groaned.

"If you want to pass you have to do work". The teacher said.

Some laughed, some were angry.

The day went well kind off normal Austin and Ally avoided each other at all cost.

Last class was music which they attended together, Miss Keira was their music teacher, She was a young woman with red hair and green eyes.

"Student today I want you guys to just write a song which you will work over it tomorrow and during the weekend at Monday I want to see it And if some of you are interested you can sing them. let's begin now.

Austin was sad he wasn't the one to write songs he was bad and wrote crappy stuff like candies and ice creams.( no offence I also like candies and ice creams, they are nice.) Ally was just thinking over a distance of what to write till kira came to her.

"Hey Ally what's your song going to be about?" Ally shrugged.

"I haven't written in a long time".she just blurted out.

"Why?" Kira asked curious.

Ally opened her bag searching for her book as she remember taking it from home, she never put it in the locker while she searched she found nothing. Her heart beating out of her chest and her face turning red, she searched completely ignoring kira who waited for an answer.

"Ally are you okay?"

She widened her eyes knowing there was so much in that book- her little adventures, songs, And that book was where she could write her thoughts.

Austin watched Ally as she panicked he was curious to know what made the bold brunette panick in horror, as he sat three tables away from her, He heard her whisper which made him narrow his eyes.

"My songbook" she said whispering to kira.

Haaa I did love the ending people.

1. I know Austin was mean to Ally,I was crying well not really but it was sad writing this chapter, don't get mad at me okay as I said in my summary Austin is the bad boy of the school of course he had to come out mean and stuff to be with his friends even though they might not be his true friends.

About few chapters to come will see this bad boy attitude: warning.

I'm sorry if again Austin was horrible but he has a good side and maybe he is also putting a facade like Ally.

Well remember not everything is candy and sweet there have to be bad things happening. Without the bad times the good times wouldn't be as good.

Maybe is through their critics to each other and how they view each other that will get them close and improve on each other

Please review it will make me happy to hear your thoughts.

Fav and follow people .

REViEW! FAVORITE!FOLLOW!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my awesome readers how are you,I missed you guys and I love your reviews,.

Thank you for all who favorite, Review and Follow

Thanks again to my silent readers.

Disclaimer:I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you might recognize in the story.

Chapter 4

Friday, Yes it was Friday. Yesterday Ally couldn't even come down ,, she searched for her book but still the little brown leather book couldn't be seen anywhere , it was her whole life, where she could express herself and write ideas of her songs, which she hasn't done that in years but still she couldn't come to thoughts that anyone would be touching it and reading it.

She decided to go take a quick shower and wear black shredded jeans and a jumper written zoom in pink, she did not feel like dressing up, she made her ombre hair into a messy bun and put on glasses, like I said she never wears make up. She rocked the nerdy glasses, who needed sunglasses when you can rock this out, she thought.

Austin was happy well kind off, last night he spent his night with Cassidy watching a movie, it was nice so He didn't complain. He was done with everything and it was time to go to school, yesterday's after debating whether to take the book home he ended up with a conclusion and now the book was near his table, He hesitated if he should read it or not, He decided against it. He thought that He will give Ally her song book.

And do one thing Austin Moon never does because He also know that He's to proud but if He utter the five words He might feel better so as Ally. To him it wasn't simple(like I said He was proud) and He knew it, I mean He loved getting attention and people loved him for that, that's who He is, well maybe.

He got in his car feeling fresh and ready for school, He was wearing a black jean , a white top and black Adidas and Wore a dark beanie that covered his messy blonde hair.

At school Austin was welcomed by Cassidy, Brooke and some other girls. He made their way to them.

"Hey Austie," Cass said.

.

"Hey Cass, I had a good time last night" He said learning in for a kiss which Cass reacted quickly.

Ally arrived at Her locker and saw them sucking each other's faces , she rolled Her eyes , took out her books and left but before she could leave she heard Cass talk after breaking apart for air.

"So party at my house, today?" She said in that snobby tone.

"Cool," He said giving her a perk and leaving. Well Austin did enjoy Cassidy's company and they fit together well he's cool with it or at least that's what He thinks.

The day was going fine, the periods were speeding fast. Ally avoided everyone except her friends, the bell rang signaling it was lunchtime. She grabbed her bag and made her way to the door when a gently hand on her shoulder made her stop, She spun around to find the devil himself Austin Moon, this time there wasn't a mischievous smile on his lips He had a vacant face.

"There is a party tonight you should probably show your face". He said now smirking,

"If its your way of saying sorry or apologizing you should probably work on your manners they are not pleasant". She said annoyed.

He totally ignored her insult and continued.

"You need this party, No offence your appearance..." Eyeing her up and down.

"Non taken." She said.

Austin was lying to Ally, her appearance was pleasing to him. He could ask for a better girl with converse and a simple T-shirt and jeans than skits,jewellery and heavy make-up,

"So you coming Dawson?" He asked.

"Parties aren't my things."

"Pity it will be sad not seeing your face, He said smirking and continued ...And don't wear like other girls you are fine in your own unique way."

"I didn't say I was coming". Ally said to Austin who was now leaving.

"See you there Dawson". He said walking away.

Ally's lips crept into a smile, she couldn't even hide it, Was it impossible to stay mad at him. Well He did a good job by cracking those lips but she was still hurt about what Austin said about her.

On the line of buying food Ally decided to take two muffins and a fruit salad.

When she was about to turn Cassidy and her pack where making their way to the front row as they never stand in line Ally hid behind the nearest person wanting to avoid unnecessary drama, After they took their time on healthy food they went to their bench and Ally noticed who she was hiding behind, the whole time.

"Hi". She said looking at the guy. Then her throat hitched and she blushed after noticing the guy who had green piercing eyes and dark curly hair, He was cute like very cute and the guy gave her a friendly attractive smile.

"Hi" He said still smiling.

"I'm s-sorry I- it's just those girls... " She stuttered.

"No need to explain," The guy told her.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Next time if I'm near and you need to hide you can hide behind me, at all times".

"Thank you...

He realized that she doesn't know his name.

"Jake," He finished for her.

"Ally," Jake held out his hand which Ally gladly took and waved goodbye afterwards.

Ally headed towards her bench.

"Ally what kept you," Kira asked as Ally settled in her seat.

"First it was Austin who talked to me, Cassidy then Jake whom I met today and was polite",she said eating a muffin.

"Jake?" Kira questioned.

"Yes".

"He is polite," she said lowering her voice.

Kira always had a soft spot for Jake, they were once friends in kindergarten, elementary and middle school but they were not that close then. Then high school everyone changed less talks, lets just say they officially grew apart. They would even pass each other in the halls without stopping for a single " Hello" so much for perfect strangers.

"Arggg here comes trouble," Trish said exasperated which snapped kira back to reality.

She looked to where they were looking and a redhead neared their table wearing colorful clothes.

"Hi," The redhead said once He was next to them.

"What do you want Dez?" Trish asked impatient.

"I wanted to remind you that we are staying in today to work on that art and craft project.

"How about some day, I have plans," She lied.

"Make time if you want an A plus," Dez said chilled.

"You have nerves," she said boiling inside.

"Sorry but we seriously need this for our grades," He said.

"Okay your place,"Trish said cooling down.

"Okay I will prepare something nice to eat."

"Fine."

"I want to say hi to your new friend" He turned towards Ally who was finishing her fruit salad. She looked up and gave him a friendly smile.

Dez watched the brunette Austin was right she did have something in common with Austin 's she or was once she.

Flashback

"You saw her?" Austin asked Dez.

Dez nodded but he wanted a closer look on her.

End of flashback.

This brunette girl had an effect on Austin 's life. Austin was fragile at this point. He could break easily. She so much reminded him of his once she. Austin missed that brunette that was so mature even on the same age. Austin wasn't ready to let her go but she was okay with everything the saddest part.

Dez knows everything about Austin they were friends since babies. Dez also knew the girl( or was once she).

They all were good friends. But she left and it was now Dez and Austin.

Even though Austin is more popular and Dez doesn't fit in . They are good friends despite their opposite of character and can always count on each other.

The end.

Joking ha ha ha just wanted to see your reaction. chapter4 all done.

Did you like it?

Sorry again if the chapter is short, I wanted to update so that you can read, in future I will try to make them longer.

Thanks to those who review in every chapter or just review, it means so much.

More drama still to come.

And we get to see bad boy attitude.

They will be an Auslly in future chapters.

Review! FOLLOW! FAVORITE!

How about 5 reviews and I update sooner.


End file.
